The Creation of A Sword
by zippingzephyr
Summary: Set after Abhorsen Sam wants to create the perfect sword, but what if it involves something he never wants to do again?


Disclaimer: The characters you recognize are not mine. The characters that you don't recognize (few as they are) are mine! So don't sue me!

Prince Sameth sighed. Although he was glad he was no longer the Abhorseninwaiting, he felt that his mother was slightly disappointed in him. Sam was born to build things, not to save the Old Kingdom from dead things. Also, Sam was afraid of Death. Not actually dying, but afraid of the grey tinged place that the dead traveled through. He was quite glad that Aunt Lirael had showed up and discovered that she was the true Abhorseninwaiting.

In the two years after The Destroyer's binding and breaking, Sam had created many objects and thought of many more plans. Most of these plans didn't work, or just didn't catch on with the family, like the one that used a waterwheel to throw prunes at everyone. That one had been fun to make. Sam's only projects over the two years hadn't always been for fun. He had also been creating magical weapons, to help his family out in combating enemies- alive and dead. For Touchstone, he had made a sword that detected lies and treachery whenever it was in the vicinity. Thinking back on that invention, Sam decided that perhaps it wasn't such a good idea, for now his father could always tell when he hadn't done his Perspective for that month. For his mother Sam had merely improved on the magical sword she already had, strengthening the Charter Marks already there and adding newer ones. For Ellimere, he had decorated hers with many precious stones and used Charter Marks that gave protection from assassins. After Nick had made the decision to move from Ancelstirre to the Old Kingdom, Sam had also made him a sword; similar to Ellimere's but it also had marks that would strengthen his spells, for Nick was still a fledgling Charter Mage.

Creating a sword for Lirael was a problem. Since Lirael was his best friend in the family, he had to make her a sword. Also, she was the Abhorseninwaiting, and, aside from Sabriel, who already had a sword, she was the one in the family who needed the strongest protections. If Nehima hadn't been destroyed then Sameth might have had an easier job; however, since Forget Me Not had been destroyed, he had it in his mind that he was going to create a totally new sword with the strongest protection he could muster. There was another reason Sam was so eager to make a special sword for Lirael. He needed a good wedding present for her, because she was getting married to Nick in two months. Sam had been pouring over his books trying to find a way to create the sword in the fashions of the old ones, but to no avail. He plucked another book off the stack. Flipping lazily through the pages, something caught his eye. "Fusing the Essences of the Bells into a Blade" the heading read. That sounded interesting. Sam opened the book wider and settled back into his large leather armchair.

_A blade has long been a very important tool of a necromancer; created properly, it can even be the most important tool (aside from the bells) for a necromancer to have. This chapter of the book gives only the briefest ideas of how to make this certain type of sword as the art was lost long ago. However, it has been realized that this sword is even more powerful than the normal silver plated sword imbued with Charter Marks because the trick procedure required in forging the sword involves melting down a set of bells and creating a sword from the spelled metal. _There was more in the chapter, and Sam read it eagerly. When he was done, he looked up at the sun, expecting to see it still high in the sky. To his surprise, it was almost setting. _Damn! _He thought. _I must hurry down to dinner. _Taking care to hide his materials and books, Sam threw on a clean surcoat and hurried down to join his extended family at dinner.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

A/N- This is my newest story. It's just a prototype, and I don't know if I'm going to continue with it, so REVIEW! If I get more than one review, I'll try and continue. Heck, I might continue even if I don't get any reviews because I've got some other ideas for this story. Even if you hated my story and think my writing style is horrible, just press that little purple box down there and let me know! Just, if you've got to flame me, be sure and use proper grammar, because if I can't understand you then I can't fix anything. Now, c'mon, and just press that pretty little box down there that says "Go"!


End file.
